


You're my remedy

by kyokawithdenki



Category: Fandoms:僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Smut, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokawithdenki/pseuds/kyokawithdenki
Summary: "They think we hate each other to death, Izuku," he laughed, putting a light kiss on my nose. "They have no idea how close enemies we are."➷ Bakugo Katsuki is a Slytherin and Midoriya Izuku is a Ravenclaw.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 94





	You're my remedy

"If I want to get Amortentia, what are the ingredients I need to use?"

With Mr. Slughorn asking, a few hands quickly rose into the air. The intelligent, confident students of the four buildings were unwavering, waiting for Mr. Slughorn to give them the right to speak. But as always, Mr. Slughorn's eyes hovered over those who did not lift rather than students who raised hands. 

"Yes, Mr. Midoriya?"

And, bingo! 

As i felt the gaze of everyone in the class focused on me, the reassuring smile of Ochako standing across my cross was of no use. Oh, of course i knew the answer. To everything i needed to know about Amortentia, at the end of my third year, I was relieved when the library was investigating the memory erase spell. But i didn't like being the center of attention, which is why i wasn't a recognized student. I answered Mr. Slughorn while fidgeting nervously, who was still waiting for an answer from me.

"Frozen ashwinder eggs, Sir."

My voice, too thick to be expected of me, slammed into the walls of the dungeon, creating a disturbing echo. But Mr. Slughorn had nothing to look uncomfortable about, but rather his lips curled with delight.

"That's right, Mr. Midoriya. Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

As an involuntary smile came to life on my lips, I could feel the attention slowly being drawn from me. Almost everyone's gaze turned again to Mr. Slughorn. Except for one person. Katsuki Bakugo, the conspicuous Prince of Slytherin did not take his dangerous glistening eyes off me. His crimson eyes were like fire. When you looked directly into his eyes, it was pulling and pulling and pulling you to the bottom. You were drowning, burning.

I continued to take notes of what Mr. Slughorn had said on the book in front of me, ignoring the creepiness that had spread from my neck to my body. Until a crumpled piece of paper was thrown at me. I knew exactly who it was coming from before I put the paper between my fingers. I read the phrase that appears and disappears many times on the paper marked with magic.

Nine o'clock, the astronomy tower.

— — —

I quietly walked out of the dorm where no sound was raised, i didn't want to wake anyone up. It was like a Silencio* spell. The ravenclaw common hall, decorated in bronze and blue, stood in front of me with a welcome display provided by the stars and clouds moving through the ceiling. My gaze involuntarily found a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, as it did every time i entered the communal hall. I stood there for a few seconds, admiring the untouchable statue protected by a special spell. Fair Ravenclaw from the deserted Valley.

As i left the common hall with leisurely steps, i took a reluctant glance at the long staircase behind the brown door. It was a great sport to be in and out of a high tower on the north front of Hogwarts at least twice a day. So much so that even Quidditch would be uninspired by it.

As i came down from the tower, my breath echoed and kept me company.  
I laughed. I could remember the excitement when the voter hat was put on my head as if it were only yesterday, despite the past five years. Seconds chased seconds, and suddenly there was a sound that would cause a flood of applause. 

"Ravenclaw!"

I could tell, considering my talent and skills, that the voter hat had placed me in the building where I absolutely belonged. 

When I got to the end of the stairs, I paused to avoid catching Percy Weasley, Gryffindor's cocky class president. I strolled my eyes through the empty, column-filled corridor that stretched out through the darkness. There were no students in sight. With cautious steps, I left behind the tower's trusty stairs and climbed into the hallway. 

"Lumos."

In as low a voice as I could, I muttered the spell waiting to spill from my lips. I smiled lightly with the bright, white light that appeared at the end of my wand, which had deep carvings made of walnut wood. In our freshman year, most students would not be able to do one of the simplest spells, lighting magic. I remember one time Ochako cried out for his ambition, which was too much fun for me to see someone who thought that shedding tears was a sign of weakness.

Following the white light that lit up my front through the columns, i proceeded with leisurely steps. Like most students who don't have Muggle Origins, i never liked astronomy class, so i become aggressive every time i had to go to astronomy class. As long and endless stairs leading to the common hall were not enough, astronomy classes were located in the tallest tower of the school. In the astronomy tower. But as i walk into the glitzy tower where the astronomy classes are now, i could be more than happy. Because after a week of longing, i can finally smell him.

My footsteps, which were heard in the hallway as little clicks, were spreading the seeds of unrest. I feel like Filius Flitwick would come out of the corner any minute and take me to his cold little room near the talisman class. I shivered. For Merlin's sake, the thought was so terrible that make my body shake.  
When i reached the stairs of the tower, i released a wobbly breath from my lips. Since our sophomore year, even though I've been doing this almost every week, i couldn't help but fear that I'd get caught. 

"Nox."

As the white light at the end of my wand went out, i began to climb the stairs quickly. I was breathing faster than any student in the Frog Choir. But i didn't want to be a second late in the time frame where i could see him. Because i knew soon i might never see him again.

"I thought you'd come sooner," when i entered the room at the end of the stairs, i saw him waiting for me with his sarcastic smile. "I didn't think you'd be like Vlad Dracula."

I closed the brown, old door behind me, only roll my eyes at his joke. I had enough foresight to account for the possibility that someone would open the door while we were inside, so i leaned heavily towards the lock. A raucous whisper poured through my wet lips. 

"Colloportus.*"

I turned my back by placing my wand in the pocket of my robe. His crimson eyes glistening with teasing twinkles, stood right before me, ready to burn me. I breathed a breath of longing. I missed him so much, there was no definition of it. 

"You're taking precautions as usual," he muttered as his fingers hovered softly between my hair. "It's not hard to understand why the voter hat chose you to Ravenclaw."

Only my wide smile, which i let him see, spread across my face. I proceeded with hasty steps to his slender body, leaning against the cold wall. 

"I miss you."

The Lotus flower, which began to fill my nose with every step I took, attracted me with its soothing scent. Leaving a few inches between us i paused and strolled my eyes lovingly on his flawless face. With his white skin resembling candy, his red pink lips, his glistening eyes, it was as if he were the most precious work of a painter. 

"I miss you, too."

When i found my body between his powerful arms, i gripped the Slytherin cardigan firmly because of the move i hadn't expected. 

"You have no idea how much I miss you."

I loosened my grip on his cardigan as he completed his warm breath touching my ear with his deep voice. I was safe in his arms. I was responding to him hug as strongly as could, trapping his scent in my lungs.

"How about showing me how much you miss me?"

I buried my head in his neck willingly, despite her cold skin. My muscles, loosened by his long fingers stroking my back, were almost like dough. His delightful, unique smile hit the walls and filled my ears.

"I love that you're cheeky," He said.

I went a step backwards. Even though I was afraid to walk away from his peaceful arms, i wanted to see his face. In front of the vast glass shot by the moonlight, sharp facial features were glowing. 

"Only against you."

I mumbled as i looked at his face in admiration. I wanted to laugh with laughter at the person who limited the feelings i felt for him to a four-letter word. 

"You know what, Izuku?" He slowly moved his tongue around his upper lip. "I like it more."

His pink lips, which gently gripped my lips, were moving slowly, knowing her direction. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling that had a searing effect on my heart. His warm tongue, which touched my lips interjected with his kiss, made me forget my fears for a few seconds. But like i said, a few seconds. And then the truth slap me in the face and wake me up. 

"I'm scared," I whispered breathlessly, as our lips reluctantly parted. "I'm so afraid of losing you."

My eyelids were shaking. I didn't feel the need to wipe away my tears, which began to creep towards my chin; he should have seen them. He should have seen the terrible effect that the thought of losing him had on me. 

"Here," I noticed, disappearing between the long, bony fingers of my hand, making contact with the upper left part of his chest. "It belongs to you."

He turned my head to himself in a soothing tone. He turned my head to himself in a soothing tone. As if he want to absorb my pain, his lips gripped my lips tightly. I moaned in a light, weak tone. I was drowning in the love we had for each other.

"And it will remain so until it stops throwing."

I had a vague smile on my face as he whispered from his shapely lips. I could feel the peace in my bones as his delicate fingers strolled through my hair with soft touches and his tongue clung to my tongue. My tears were disappearing, leaving a salty taste on both our lips.

"War is coming, Katsuki."

I gave him a feather-light kiss on the chin. I placed my left hand on his cheek and gently stroked him, he was so beautiful. 

"And the two of us are on different sides."

As my voice was vaguely audible, i trapped a wobbly breath in my lungs. Good and evil were two similar concepts mixed together. We were both defending the good from our own point of view. And maybe we were after the wrong one. 

"We are enemies."

I closed my eyes slowly and whispered. Every time i had to say that, i was trapped in a deep-seated fear. Enemy. No matter what, i didn't want to see Katsuki in front of me with his cold eyes throwing a curse at me. 

"They think we hate each other to death, Izuku," he laughed, putting a light kiss on my nose. "They have no idea how close enemies we are."

He pushed my robe off my shoulders with his hasty moves. The white, soft chosen from my opened neck, caressed my skin, blessed it with kisses. It wasn't hard to predict where this would go. Imitating him, i pushed his robe to the ground. 

"I hate being away from you just because of blood status."

I muttered as i threw my neck back to make room for him. When i couldn't resist having his fingers skilfully undressed me, i saw that his shirt is gone down to ground. The curse and the scars that appeared on his pale body were creating a Glacius effect on me. 

"I want to kiss you in front of those idiots," I felt my shirt fall to the floor. "Rough. By showing that you belongs to me."

To belong to him, that was absolutely fantastic. When i suddenly found myself in his arms, i harmoniously wrapped my legs around his waist. His warm breath on my neck gave me stimulation. I pressed myself with my fingers wrapped around his soft hair. 

"Mm,"

His teeth were stuck in my neck just like where they belonged, leaving marks and marking me on his own. He squeezed my hip between his veined hands, blessed my ears with his deep moans. The few seconds i could open my eyes, i had the opportunity to see his red lips. I could feel my penis starting to harden with the perfect image i saw. Katsuki Bakugo was even more beautiful than the most precious jewel i ever had.

I caressed his hair. As the smell of him fills up my nose to relax myself, i felt like i was a cat. But i ended up being plagued by the powerful ooze that stimulated my body.

"Ah!"

I hissed. His teeth were hard in my collarbone, and he tugged relentlessly. 

"Ssh," As he tightened his grip on my waist, he breathed into the place he was sucking. "We don't want McGonagall to hear us, do we?"

An involuntary chuckle escaped my lips. I had no idea what Professor McGonagall would do if she saw us like this. We could have been expelled for not being in our dormitories and were trespassing a classroom in out of class hours. What was even more striking was that we both are naked. 

"You're the one who likes to take risks," I moaned in an arousing tone to his ear. "What are you worried about?"

I noticed his body was contracting underneath me. I slowly rubbed myself against him but there was no change in his facial expression. He was frozen as sculpture. It was like an effective Petrificus Totalus had been used on him, he was not moving. I'm frowning. 

"Because, Izuku," He said with a muffled tone, held my hand which is stroking his hair with rhythmic movements. "Once we get caught, you're fired."

I smiled. I knew the danger from day one. But as long as i was with him, the danger was just one small detail. And even now, what was important to me was to put his scent in my lungs to make sure that i would never forget it.

"I know if you get fired, you'll leave without hesitation."

His lips, which hit my lips, let out a wobbly breath. I caressed his cheek with reassuring gestures. 

"If i let you go, i can't stay here anymore. Because wherever you are is where i belong to."

I felt my tears build up where they belong again. His words were a distant touch to my heart, tying it to his own heart with a thin, tightrope that would break at any moment. Soaking my cheeks, i quickly wiped the liquid that was starting to appear with my left hand. 

"Katsu," I whispered. "Kiss me."

His lips gripped my lips with hunger. When he pushed my body against the cold wall, we were both drawn to an irreversible kiss. And to tell you the truth, i didn't want to come back. I could only notice that the grey trousers beneath me were stripped away when my gaze slipped into our bodies rubbing in perfect harmony. His fingers slipped off my back, glided into my underwear, took off with nimble movements. Reluctantly i pulled my head back.

"This isn't fair! You're still dressed!"

I spoke with a fake grumpiness. Even though i was standing there naked, he was fully clothed except for his robe on the sideliness. He smiled.

"Then undress me."

I came down from his lap in obedience. I threw her cardigan off before my trembling fingers unbuttoned her shirt. He looked like a God under the moonlight that hit Hogwarts with every button I opened. I swallowed vigorously and carried on without pulling my gaze from his sugar-like complexion, which made it clear that i was in spell. 

"You're so beautiful," I pulled down his pants, rubbing my fingertips on his skin while he talked to me with his silky tone blessed my ears. "You're the most beautiful hybrid I've ever seen."

I'd become addicted to your body and your white skin that i fell in love with was like a drug. Every time i touch him, i get addicted to him, i want more of his glittering looks. I want his heart.

I helped him meet the ground by lowering his boxer. Wasting no time i reached for his lips, clenched my fingers to his neck for a deep kiss. His dominant influence on me was strong and it was impossible not to get caught up in his giddy pull.

Our lips clung together in harmony, his hand gripping my bare waist and pulling to hisself. We rubbed each other slowly, i stopped a little moan towards his mouth. At any moment, i felt like i was going to be shattered with his one touch. 

"Mmh," 

As she retreated to breathe, his fingers slipped from my waist to my hip. My skin was on fire and i was burning. I was scorched and burned and with his bare touch.

"Kac-chan,"

With his long, thin finger disappearing in my hole, i clutched his hair tightly. I didn't trust anyone but him to give my body. He was my first. Just like the way i wanted him to be my end. 

"Ssh," His finger which he began to move, was poking my narrow hole repeatedly and retreating. "Relax, sweetheart."

I pressed my lips against his neck. The smooth neck i soaked with my tongue was as delicate as porcelain. I was going step by step, leaving my own tracks. His hand stroking my hip was taking away the pain of the finger entering through my hole. The compassion i saw in his eyes was an invaluable blessing. I could endure the Crucio* curse for hours just to see that look. 

"Katsuki," I sighed. "I love you."

I whispered in his ear and retreated. I could feel him pulling his fingers out of the void inside me, rubbing his penis against my hole. I threw my head back moaning. I was stiff with one touch of him, like if he pushed me once, i would be broken in pieces. 

"Izuku," He moanes when he pushed himself inside me, I close my eyes tightly and clenched my teeth. "I love you."

Choking on his words, i forgot that maybe tomorrow may bring war. When i had his feelings, i had the one thing i wanted it to be survive. A drop of tears flowed into my chin, reassembling our lips. Hoping he'd never let me go. 

"Zuku, oh,"

His slow and leisurely strokes were ticking to my bones, enveloping me in a wave of great delight. My moaning which disappeared on his lips, was as beautiful as our bodies which hit each other with harmony. We are beautiful. We really are. 

"Kac-chan, i,"

As i rested with my head buried in his neck, my eyes turned with his penis hitting my point of delight. I didn't understand how it felt so good, even though i knew he liked the cheeky moans that glowed from my lips. In one word, he was taking away all my fear, my pain, my anxiety. 

"Fuck!"

I moaned when i felt him inside me, deep inside me. My semen had soaked between his belly and my white fluid had begun to drain into his crotch. I knew that he came when the warmth that spread through my walls and the wetter that recurred inside me burning.

"Am i still like Vlad Dracula?"

He had a delightful laugh when i asked him. His skin glowing with sweat was so beautiful in its breathless state that i was falling in love with him again and again. 

"I assure you, you're much better than him."

I leaned on him in peace while he locked me in his safe arms. I was feeling tired, exhausted. But i had to go back to my dorm beacuse i was sure that Iida would panic if he didn't see me. He smiled as if he was reading my mind with a weary look, as he strolled his lips through my hair. 

"Weasley's driving around, baby. Watch your step."

I shook my head. I had enough time to get some rest before i got dressed. I leaned my head against his shoulder, wrapped my legs around his waist and closed my eyes. 

"Thank you," I mumbled, wrapping my arms tighter to him. "For making me feel precious."

His hand started stroking my back again, moving his fingers in a rhythm. His lips hovering in my hair stretched, a giggle that sounded divine to my ears filled the room. 

"I will dedicate my whole life to you," I closed my eyes and focused on the words he began to mutter before releasing myself into the arms of sleep. "You're my remedy."


End file.
